Translation machines are products that have emerged only in recent years. With the acceleration of the economic globalization, people in all regions of the world are becoming more and more connected, and translation tools become an urgent need for people to learn and communicate. The exchanges between countries and between cultures are becoming more and more frequent, and the information transmission barriers between different languages are increasingly prominent and serious in both work and daily lives. With the development of the electronic technology, the translation machines have developed from the initial dictionary-style word translation to the complete conversion of the whole sentence, thereby terminating the history that mutual communication between people with different languages must be implemented via human interpreters.
However, the traditional translation machines use sound or display screens to perform data exchange, so that during the operation, two operators need to be close to each other and face toward the display devices to communicate with each other, thereby being likely to cause mutual collision and bring some unnecessary troubles.